Robert (BW054)
Robert (Japanese: ロバート Robert) is a character of the day who appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. He is a Pokémon photographer who has traveled throughout the Unova region, taking pictures of all kinds of Pokémon. He met and in a Pokémon Center and was immediately taken by Ash's Pikachu. With permission, he began to photograph the Mouse Pokémon. Like his grandfather had done, Robert dreamed of being able to snap a photo of all four seasonal forms of together. After examining his grandfather's photos, he noticed rare flowers known as Antliage flowers in all the shots and sought to find where these flowers grew, as that would lead him to the Sawsbuck. Ash and his friends volunteered to lend their hands to help him find where the Sawsbuck gathered, and Nurse Joy informed them that the location where the Antliage bloomed was nearby. Along the way, he spotted a Summer Form and began to follow it hoping to locate Sawsbuck as well. That was when he and Ash lost sight of and in the fog. Fortunately, his was able to help them find their way. Losing sight of Deerling once more, Robert and Ash decided to camp out for the night and wait until morning to look for it. The same Deerling reappeared during the morning and Robert began snapping photos of it. While he was doing this, he noticed that it was grazing much too close to a , which was getting ready to attack with . Robert pushed it out of the way, but ended up inhaling the poisonous powder himself. Ash carried him on his back and tried to find a way back to the Pokémon Center, but the fog was rolling in again. Both are led by Deerling and a Summer form Sawsbuck to a secret lake where the other Sawsbuck lived. For saving Deerling, the Sawsbuck used the lake's powers to cure Robert's poisoning as a show of gratitude. Once he recovered, Robert attempted to take a photograph of the four Sawsbuck together, but the fog distorted the picture. However, he is still pleased by the picture he took and was happy for the experience of seeing them. He framed the picture he took and placed it on a desk next to his grandfather's. Pokémon is the only Pokémon Robert is known to have on hand. He used it to help track down both Deerling and Sawsbuck. It later found the Antliage flower that grew where Deerling and Sawsbuck live. Using special sound waves used for courting, it was also able to make the Deerling that Robert was pursuing feel more comfortable around them. None of Swoobat's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山口勝平 Kappei Yamaguchi 西村ちなみ Chinami Nishimura (young) |da=Martin Greis |en=Tom Wayland |fi=Aksu Palmén |no=Eirik Espolin Johnson |es_la=Irwin Daayán |es_eu=Rodri Martín |pt_br=Thiago Keplmair |pl=Józef Pawłowski}} Trivia * Robert shares his Japanese voice actor with Todd Snap, another Pokémon photographer. Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Photographers fr:Michel (épisode 711) it:Robert (Unima) ja:ロバート (BW編第54話)